


Twitterverse

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [22]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Avengers Family, Bisexual Johnny Storm, Bisexual Tony Stark, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Meme, Rare Pairings, Spiderman breaks the internet, Tropes, Tropevember, Twitter, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, We stan sassy AIs, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: Spiderman gets twitter, becomes a meme within two days, comes out as pansexual, and flirts with The Human Torch... that’s it.That’s the fic.(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 22: Twitter)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Tropevember! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Twitterverse

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowowow! Hi everyone!
> 
> Who knew that Twitter fics were so hard to format?! It took so longggggg! But, I really do love the first chapter and 100% want to continue this fic!
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments - also any tips you guys have about format and stuff would be super helpful!
> 
> Thanks heroes, hope you enjoy! Xoxo

**Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman** |@Spiderman

I AM HERE!!!

> **Spiderfan** |@therealslimspidey

Holy shit... is this ACTUAL SPIDERMAN?!

>> **Deadpool** |@dpool

Spideeeyyyyyy!!!

>>> **Spider lover** |@spiders_r_us

Our lord and saviour has arrived!

* * *

  
  


**F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Okay, but like... why do cats insist on getting stuck in trees? LET ME HELP YOU! 

> **Cats are evil** |@whydocatsexist

Lol, even spiderman thinks cats are demons.

>> **Spider Lover** |@spiders_r_us

An angel baby

>>> **May P** |@maytheforcebwithyou

Someone has to help those poor things! Good job @spiderman

>>>> **Vicki** |@genzlife

Spiderman @ queens: LET ME HELP YOU!

>>>>> **Clementine** |@notanorange

Spiderman @ avengers: LET ME HELP YOU!

>>>>>> **Pinky** |@Alienqueen

Spiderman @ world: LET ME HELP YOU!

>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** |@Ironman

Why am I getting tagged in this?

——————————

**NYC MEMES** |@nyc_memes_54

Hot new meme from yours truly @Spiderman !! #LETMEHELPYOU is now going viral 

> **Gay 4 U** |@girlsliekgirls

Why is Spiderman so iconic tho? That gen z humour is killing me and he’s only had twitter for 2 days #notallheroeswearcapes

>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Why is my life one big cosmic joke? *facepalms*

>>> **Gay 4 U** |@girlsliekgirls

A prime example ^^^

* * *

  
  


**Johnny Storm** |@Thehumantorch

@Spiderman Call me!  


  
> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Umm... okay?

>> **Hero friend** |@Iloveheroes

BOOTY CALL?!?

>>> **Spiderfan** |@therealslimspidey

Omg are you guys friends?! @Spiderman !!!!!

>>>> **Deadpool** |@dpool

Is this a crossover? What is this timeline, author?

>>>>> **Spider Lover** |@spiders_r_us

Owww, look how cute our little spider is! Making friends!

* * *

  
  


**F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Why is every superhero stupidly attractive?! All I got was sticky fingers and flailing limbs! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! @spyder @schmaptain_schmerica @Ironman

> **Tony Stark** |@Ironman

Are you okay, kid?

>> **Black Widow** |@spyder

I’d tell you, but I’d have to kill you.

>>> **Steve Rogers** |@schmaptain_schmerica

You’re a wonderful kid, Spiderman. You have many good qualities - what’s under your mask doesn’t matter!

>>>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

When Cap tells you that appearances don’t matter, but he’s second only to Thor - A LITERAL GOD - in the looks department.

>>>>> **Flash Thompson** |@flashyT

Wait, is @Spiderman gay?!

>>>>>> **Thoe-r** |@hoeforthor

Thor do be hittin different...

>>>>>>> **I Love U Captain** |@americas_ass

When @Spiderman stans captain america as hard as you do #americasass

  
  


* * *

**Johnny Storm** |@Thehumantorch

When @Spiderman says that Thor is the best looking superhero and not you... #rude #friendshiprevoked

> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Dude... we’ve talked like 3 times, total...

>> **Drama Queen** |@youarethedramaqueen

Trouble in paradise for #spideytorch?

>>> **Elsa** |@frozenstolemyname

Oooh! #spideytorch is cute tho!  


  
>>>> **B Grimm** |@myfaceisgrimm

I ship it.

>>>>> **Elsa** |@frozenstolemyname

Omg!!! ^^^ 

* * *

  
  


**Buzzfeed** |@buzzfeedofficial

BUZZFEED POLL: Which superbutt is SUPERior? [link]

> **Johnny Storm** |@Thehumantorch

Damn... who knew spidey was built like that?!

>> **SpiderTorch is now** |@spideystan

More #spideytorch interactions!!!

>>> **Deadpool** |@dpool

Me. I knew. Back off gaslight.

>>>> **Tony Stark** |@Ironman

@dpool STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!

>>>>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Wow. When you wake up to AMERICA saying you have a better ass than CAPTAIN AMERICA... I’ve peaked.

>>>>> **Spidey Lover** |@spiders_r_us

That ass do be something else, tho...

>>>>>> **MJ** |@thefeministsaretakingover

Amazing that @Spiderman and @schmaptain_schmerica have better results than @spyder when 67% of poll takers are male...

>>>>>>> **Spiderfan** |@therealslimspidey

Okay, so we know @Ironman is Bi... but what’s @Spiderman?

* * *

  
  


**F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Oh, wow... umm, so I’ve been getting asked this a lot over the past week, so to answer: I’m pansexual

> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

I just really like woks... <3 @we<3crockery

>> **Tony Stark** |@Ironman

Proud of you kid.

>>> **Black Widow** |@spyder

Love you sweetie - tell me if anyone is mean to you, I’ll break their ankles :)

>>>> **Johnny Storm** |@Thehumantorch

LGBT+ HEROES RISE!!!

>>>>> **Bruce Banner** |@drbanner

Well done, spidey. We’re all proud of you.

>>>>>> **Thor Odinson** |@GodofThunder

Marvellous news, Spiderson! Asgard blessed you most favourably! You are welcome here any time!

>>>>>>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Wow... thanks guys! @GodofThunder is that a serious offer? If so, when can you pick me up?

>>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** |@Ironman

@GodofThunder Stop trying to steal my kid! 

* * *

  
  


**Crockery is great!** |@we<3crockery

We <3 you too @Spiderman! Have a wok on us! Congratulations on coming out! 

> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

Awww! Thanks guys! <3

>> **Mitch** |@Mitchello

This is too wholesome for me! Why is @Spiderman the sweetest hero around?!

>>> **Spider Lover** |@spiders_r_us

@mitchello? Ikr?! He’s an angel! Join the #spidermanprotectionsquad today!!!

>>>> **Jessica Jones** |@donttemptme

@spiders_r_us Where do I sign up?

* * *

  
  


**HERO NEWS** |@nycheronews

BREAKING NEWS: SPIDERMAN COMES OUT AS PANSEXUAL - Joining Iron Man, The Human Torch, Thor and Jessica Jones in the LGBT+ hero ranks! How will this affect his work? [link to article here]

> **Spiderfan** |@therealslimspidey

#gayicon

>> **Dylan** |@hoesbeforebros

Eww! @Spiderman is gay? I better hope I don’t get mugged in queens then! #straightistheway

>>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

@hoesbeforebros BEGONE HOMOPHOBE: GO AWAYYYY!

>>>> **Pansexual Princess** |@moveimgay

Finally! Being represented in the media by someone I love so much?? Best. Day. Ever! @Spiderman pansexuals everywhere love you!

>>>>> **Karen M** |@Karensarecool

@Spiderman is gay? I’ll be making sure my kids stay far away from him!

>>>>>> **Karen™️** |@AIspidermom

@karensarecool You are an embarrassment to Karens everywhere. Get away from my son.

>>>>>>> **F N Spiderman** |@Spiderman

@AIspidermom When did you make a twitter, Karen?! Also thanks mom, UWU 

>>>>>>>> **Karen™️** |@AIspidermom

@Spiderman I made one just now. Also, I am incapable of loving, but if I were not, I’m sure I would love you too.

>>>>>>>>> **Dina** |@DinaDinaBobina

Wow. When @Spidermans AI gets a twitter just to defend his honour against homophobes *cries in spanish* @Ironman Come collect your children!


End file.
